Fun Sized
Fun Sized 'is episode 1 of season 1 of Taking Over. Summary SpongeBob and Patrick get imprisoned and shrunk when sneaking around the Chum Bucket, and Sandy, Gary and Mr. Krabs set out to save them, but it doesn't turn out so well. Transcript *''APM: Aloha Oe *'''Narrator: Ah, another ordinary day in Bikini Bottom. I wonder what SpongeBob is up to. *''SpongeBob and Patrick are shown mining rocks.'' *'SpongeBob:' Isn't this fun, Patrick? Mining for the benefit of the supreme leader of Bikini Bottom and the international food market, Sheldon Plankton? *'Patrick:' No, this is BORING... *'SpongeBob:' You're right... there's tons of things more fun than this. *''APM: Honolulu March'' *'Patrick:' I know something fun we can do! Let's go to Glove World! *'SpongeBob:' (putting down pickax) Okay! *'Patrick:' This is gonna be so much fun! *'SpongeBob:' So much fun that I lose my good judgement and go along with whatever you say regardless of whether the general public thinks it's a good idea or not? *'Patrick:' Uh, what?... *'SpongeBob:' What? *'Patrick:' (after long pause) Oh, look, we're here! *''The two are shown running inside.'' *'Patrick:' Look! *'Both:' The ferris wheel! *'Patrick:' (running off into distance) I'm gonna be first in line! *'SpongeBob:' (running after Patrick) Patrick! You're going the wrong way! *''The two run into Plankton, who is hovering above them.'' *''APM: Dramatic Impact'' *''APM: Menace of the Deep'' *'Plankton:' Just where do you two think you're going? *'Patrick:' The ferris wheel... *'Plankton:' I'm gonna let you two off with a warning. Now get back to work! *''The two are shown back in the mine, mining rocks again.'' *'SpongeBob:' Why can't we have any fun around here? *'Patrick:' I hate this place! It's so boring! We should move. *'SpongeBob:' Move away from all of our friends? I'm staying right here! *'Patrick:' But there's nothing fun here! *'SpongeBob:' Nonsense, there's gotta be something fun we can do. *'Patrick:' Ooh, I know! *'SpongeBob:' What? *'Patrick:' I know something fun we can do! *'SpongeBob:' What!? *'Patrick:' Let's sneak into the Chum Bucket. I hear there's lots of fun things to play with in there! *'SpongeBob:' I don't know, Patrick... what if we get caught? *'Patrick:' We're not gonna get caught! Let's go! *'SpongeBob:' You go ahead; I'm staying right here. *'Patrick:' Your loss. *''Patrick leaves the mine and walks down the street.'' *''Patrick is shown sneaking around the Chum Bucket and sliding into the front door.'' *''Patrick sneaks around to a door labeled "KEEP OUT" and heads inside.'' *''A room is shown that is filled with tons of old stuff.'' *'Patrick:' Whoa! There's a water fountain in here? *''The mine is shown again, where SpongeBob remains.'' *'SpongeBob:' He's been gone for 20 minutes. Oh no! What if something happened to him? I'm coming, Patrick! *''SpongeBob is shown running through the front door of the Chum Bucket.'' *''SpongeBob eyes the door labeled "KEEP OUT".'' *'SpongeBob:' He's not that dumb... is he? *''SpongeBob shrugs and heads inside.'' *''SpongeBob sees Patrick playing solitaire in a table in the corner of the room.'' *'SpongeBob:' Patrick! There you are. What is this place? *'Patrick:' Hold on. I'm trying to find a red 9... it must have fallen off of the table. *''Patrick looks under and around the table.'' *''Patrick finds a card underneath the chair.'' *'Patrick:' Ah, there we go. Now, what was your question? *'SpongeBob:' What is this place? *'Patrick:' I don't know! But I do know that this place is full of fun stuff! I told you this would be way "funner" than that boring old mine. *'SpongeBob:' Aren't you afraid you'll get caught? *'Patrick:' There's nothing to worry about, I've been here for a whole 20 minutes and I didn't get caught! *'SpongeBob:' Can't argue with that logic... okay! I can stay here for a while! *'Patrick:' I knew you'd come around, buddy. *''(Transitions to 1 hour later)'' *'SpongeBob:' Hey look, an organ! *'Patrick:' (trampling SpongeBob) I get to play it first! *''Patrick plays a beautiful melody.'' *'SpongeBob:' That was pretty good, Patrick! *'Patrick:' Thanks. I made it myself. *'SpongeBob:' Okay, my turn! *''SpongeBob plays a badly sounding and off-beat Chopsticks.'' *'Patrick:' I think we can both agree that you were way better. *'SpongeBob:' Thanks! *''(Transitions to later)'' *''Patrick spots a strange-looking machine.'' *'Patrick:' SpongeBob! *''SpongeBob is shown rummaging through a bag of potato chips.'' *'SpongeBob:' Yeah? *'Patrick:' Come look at this! *''SpongeBob goes over to Patrick.'' *'SpongeBob:' What is it? *'Patrick:' I don't know! *''Patrick starts pushing random buttons on the machine.'' *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, I don't think that's such a good-- *''The shrink ray zaps both SpongeBob and Patrick.'' *'SpongeBob:' --idea. *'Patrick:' The machine made everything giant. I wanna be giant next! *'SpongeBob:' I don't think it made everything giant, Patrick. I think it made us shrink! *'Patrick:' Well, try setting it to Wumbo! That always works. *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, there is no Wumbo setting and there never has been! What are we going to do? *'Patrick:' There's nothing bad about being small! I think it's cool! Look at this potato chip! It'll last a lifetime at this size! *'SpongeBob:' Good point. Well, I guess we'll just have to live the rest of our lives being bite-sized. *'Plankton:' (off-screen) You'll also have to live the rest of your lives in prison! *''SpongeBob and Patrick turn around to see a Plankton who is much bigger than the two.'' *'SpongeBob:' You see, Patrick? This is what I was afraid of! *'Plankton:' Guards! *''Two Bobs come immediately.'' *'Plankton:' Take them away. *'SpongeBob:' (crying) No! I can't go to prison! I have a snail to feed! *'Patrick:' We're going to prison? ...What's prison? *''(Transitions to later, in the Chum Bucket Prison)'' *''The tiny cell SpongeBob and Patrick are in is shown being shut and locked.'' *'Patrick:' Wait, don't we get a phone call!? *'Bob:' (off-screen) Not in here, you don't. *'SpongeBob:' That is so unfair! *'Bob 2:' (off-screen) Yeah, well life ain't fair. *''Sandy is shown in her dome reading a newspaper. She spits out the tea she was drinking.'' *'Sandy:' SpongeBob and Patrick in jail? *''Mr. Krabs comes immediately.'' *'Mr. Krabs:' SpongeBob in jail? Now who's going to make Krabby Patties? *'Sandy:' Forget about that, who's going to motivate me to finish building my new invention? *'Mr. Krabs:' Forget about your invention! What about me profits!? *''Mr. Krabs and Sandy are shown arguing; transitions back to SpongeBob and Patrick.'' *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, what are we going to do? We can't make it in prison! *'Patrick:' Sure we can! They serve free food. FREE FOOD, SpongeBob! We'll make it in here! *''SpongeBob sighs; transitions to Krusty Krab.'' *''Sandy, Gary, Squidward and Mr. Krabs are shown in a meeting.'' *'Mr. Krabs:' As we all know, SpongeBob and his pink friend are in prison. *'Squidward:' SpongeBob's in prison!? *''Squidward is shown hysterically laughing as running down the street.'' *'Mr. Krabs:' (after pause) As we all know, SpongeBob and his pink friend are in prison. *'Sandy:' So, what are we going to do about it? *''Gary meows.'' *'Sandy:' Gary's right. We should think up a plan. Let's huddle up. *''The gang huddle up; transitions to the Chum Bucket Prison.'' *'SpongeBob:' You know what the weird thing is? All this time, we were looking for something to keep us from being bored, and here we are, bored again. *'Patrick:' Who says we have to be bored? We can have fun in here! *'SpongeBob:' How? There's nothing in here but us. *'Patrick:' Rock, paper, scissors! *''Patrick makes "paper" with his hand.'' *'Patrick:' I win! I win! I win! *''(Transitions to Krusty Krab)'' *'Sandy:' Okay, are we all ready? *'Mr. Krabs:' Ready! *'Gary:' Meow. *'Sandy:' Okay. Let's go! *''The gang are shown running through the street on the sidewalk.'' *''They come by a walkway.'' *''Mr. Krabs starts running through the road.'' *'Sandy:' Mr. Krabs! *'Mr. Krabs:' (stopping) What? *'Sandy:' Jaywalking is illegal. You don't want to end up in prison, too, do you? *'Mr. Krabs:' Time is money! I'm not going to waste money! *'Sandy:' (sighs) I just hope we don't get caught! *''The gang all start running through the road and continue running on the sidewalk.'' *'Mr. Krabs:' (looking back at Sandy while running) See? I told you we wouldn't get-- *''Mr. Krabs bumps into a police officer.'' *''He turns back around and sees the police officer he bumped into.'' *'Police officer:' That you wouldn't get what? *'Mr. Krabs:' That we wouldn't get... uh... *'Sandy:' That we wouldn't get clams from the pet shop! *'Mr. Krabs:' Yeah! That we wouldn't get clams from the pet shop. *''Both Mr. Krabs and Sandy are sweating.'' *'Police officer:' (after pause) Alright. Carry on then. *''The gang start running on the sidewalk again.'' *'Police officer:' Wait! *''The gang stop again.'' *'Mr. Krabs:' What? *'Sandy:' Officer, we're kinda in a hurry. *'Police officer:' Don't worry, this will only take a second... were you guys jaywalking back there? *'Sandy:' (gulps) Uh... no? *'Police officer:' Oh. Okay. Where to are you in a hurry? *'Mr. Krabs:' The bank. *'Police officer:' The bank's that way, you know. *'Mr. Krabs:' No, the other... bank. You know... *'Police officer:' Oh. Right. The other bank. Okay, everything checks out here. You're free to go. To the... bank. *''The gang start running on the sidewalk again.'' *''They make it to the Chum Bucket.'' *'Mr. Krabs:' We made it! *'Sandy:' Shh! *'Mr. Krabs:' (whispering) We made it. Now let's get SpongeBob and get out of here. *'Sandy:' (whispering) Okay. We have to sneak in here. But how? *'Mr. Krabs:' Hmm... maybe the roof? *'Sandy:' Good idea. Wouldn't hurt to try. *''(Transitions to later, Mr. Krabs and Sandy are shown climbing on a rope to the roof)'' *'Mr. Krabs:' Almost there... *''Mr. Krabs and Sandy both get onto the roof.'' *'Voice:' ALARM SYSTEM ACTIVATED. SECURITY APPROACH BEGINNING IN 3... 2... 1... *'Mr. Krabs:' What? *''Both Mr. Krabs and Sandy get zapped by a laser and kicked off of the building.'' *'Sandy:' That didn't work out very well. *'Mr. Krabs:' You got any better ideas? *'Gary:' Meow. *''Gary is shown going in the front door.'' *'Sandy:' That could work too. *''The gang all go inside and stay against the wall, awkwardly stepping toward the prison room.'' *''The gang reach the prison room and go inside.'' *''They look for a tiny cell that would presumably hold SpongeBob and Patrick.'' *''They find a tiny cell and look inside the tiny window. They see SpongeBob and Patrick.'' *'SpongeBob:' Hi, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Gary! *'Patrick:' Oh, hi people. *'SpongeBob:' You're not here to get us out, are you? *'Mr. Krabs:' Well, actually... *'Sandy:' Yes, we are! And we have to hurry! The guards get back in 1 1/2 minutes! *''Sandy pulls out a pair of scissors. She cuts open the cell.'' *''SpongeBob and Patrick run out of the opening with freedom.'' *''The gang all reunite with the tiny SpongeBob.'' *'Patrick:' How the hell did you cut open a solid metal cell? *''Patrick shrugs and catches up with SpongeBob.'' *'Sandy:' Now hurry, we've only got one minute left until the guards come back! We can make it to the junk room in time and get you guys back to normal size. *'SpongeBob:' Okay! *''Sandy holds the two in her hand as the gang run out into the lobby.'' *''The gang run into the door labeled "KEEP OUT" and look for the shrink ray.'' *''Sandy finds the shrink ray, puts the fun-sized SpongeBob and Patrick under it and makes them normal sized.'' *'SpongeBob:' Yay, we're back! *'Patrick:' Aw... I liked being tiny. *'SpongeBob:' (reaching shrink ray) Well, who says you can't still be tiny? *'Sandy:' No, don't! *''The shrink ray shrinks the whole gang.'' *'SpongeBob:' Whoops. ---- Music Identification * [https://soundcloud.com/oreogam3r-hafengames/taking-over-other-soundtrack "Taking Over" Other Soundtrack #01] - Patrick plays organ * [https://soundcloud.com/oreogam3r-hafengames/taking-over-other-soundtrack-1 "Taking Over" Other Soundtrack #02] - SpongeBob plays organ Trivia *Until So What Happened, Anyways? aired, this episode aired alone in its own 15-minute timeslot. *This is the first part in the 3-part pilot 30-minute timeslot. *It is shown in this episode that the Chum Bucket has been turned into a full building, rather than just the restaurant in the original series. Category:Taking Over Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season Premiere Category:Pilots Category:Da Nerd Category:2013